ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrodite
Pyrodites are interdimensional species from the planet Arshi Tengri Appearance Pyrodites are humaniod magma and magic based species that look like anodites and pyronites they have the flames and skin of pyronites and the body of anodites, Females are skinner and have blue fire and Males are taller and a little more muscular have green fire. Males are 8 feet tall while Females are 6 feet tall. Males have retractable wings that allow them to fly into high speed, Females don't have retractable wings Behavior Males are Angry, Low Intelligenge and are Stronger and more Evil than the females, and the Females are Peaceful, Cheerful, Smarter and less evil than the males (for a example Vassago will do anything to save the universe from the males) and males think about of destroying gaxalaies and only care about them and hates females the universe and males who are not evil while female try to bring peach to the universe they also care for the universe extremely love other species (Especially humans). They are not friendly to each other and they are in war for millions of years. Reproduction Males and Females don't fell in love (it's super rare that they do this) Females fell in love to other species (like humans), and Females are produced when fell in love with a human and Males are only produced when Female Pyrodites fell in love with Males. Powers and Abilities Male and females pyrodites have different powers and Abilites, Males have these powers: Enhanaced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping, Power Absorption, Flight, Transformation, Space Survivability, Size Alteration, Telekinesis, Dowsing, and Portal Creation Females have these Powers: Enhanaced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes Extreme Intelligenge, Teleportation, Mana Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Charm , Sleeping beams, able to give beings powers by hugging beings, Space Survivability, Healing kiss, and able to do magic Like Anodites Pyrodites can manipulate and absorps mana (only Female have this Ability) are immortal, as they are able to change their age Like Pyronites they can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body, They can spit lava, Only Males have this ability (Even that Female have Fire on their heads too). They can Teleport anywhere they wish. Females are Extremely Smart, They can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds, The Female's IQ is 10 Decillion (Higher than a Cerebrocrustacean) They can Survive in Space Weaknesses Male Pyrodites' brains is hardwired only for aggression and they are the dumbest species in universe (have a IQ -700,000) and that also make them Fight each other or Punch himself in the body during a battle, Females don't have this Weakness and so does Anahita, because he's an mutanted Pyrodite. Males are Extremely Weak on Earth water, and Ice, Females don't have this Weakness. When a Female get hit in the Head or Brain it's will cause Extreme pain, Males don't have this Weakness Females' mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios, Males don't have this Weakness. Males' Fire Attack is Useless Against to Hyrdoster (Their natural predator), Female have this too but they are smart enough to escape them. Notable Pyrodites Demon (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyrodite) Anahita (Mutanted Pyrodite) Vassago Flashback Pyrodites in war Etymology Their names come from Pyronite and Anodite Gallery Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Bad Grammar